


Dientef - Teef [ESP - ENG ]

by ragdollrory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Ice Cream, Keith (Voltron) is teething, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: [ESP]“Me, um- Wow, Keith. Duele?” Termina preguntando como un tonto, pero demasiado atraido por la idea de Keith con colmillos para hacer nada más.[ENG]“I, um- wow, Keith. Does it hurt?” He ends up asking like a fool, but far too attracted by the idea of Keith with fangs to do anything else.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dientef - Teef [ESP - ENG ]

**Author's Note:**

> La culpa de esta historia es de una amiga aburrida, una llamada por teléfono, y una consigna con un Keith al que le dolía la boca. Espero les guste!!
> 
> ****  
> A bored friend, a phone call, and a prompt of Keith's mouth hurting are to blame for this little story. Hope you like it!!
> 
> English version at [ENG]

*Me traes calmantes?* Shiro está en medio de una clase de vuelo cuando llega el mensaje de Keith. No es el primero que recibe en el día, y tiene el presentimiento que no será el último, los mensajes apilandose uno tras otro a medida que su novio descubre más cosas que necesita. O quiere.

Contesta con un rápido *ok* y vuelve su mirada a los cadetes y sus simuladores de vuelo. Quedan solo diez minutos de clase, pero Shiro quisiera ya estar en su casa, acompañando a Keith en lo que es uno de sus peores momentos desde que se conocen.

Apenas la clase termina, y Shiro recoge sus cosas para salir, llegan dos mensajes más de Keith. *Helado* dice el primero, *mucho helado, por favor* el segundo. Shiro sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa privada ante el pedido, pero su corazón se estruja con simpatía por el dolor de su novio.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Keith había empezado el largo y doloroso proceso de dentición. Un poco tarde para estándares Galra, pero algo que creían era completamente normal teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Keith era mitad humano, su dieta mientras vivía en los hogares transitorios, y el estrés de una guerra de por medio.

Había sido entonces, dos semanas de tremenda agonía en el pequeño hogar que ambos compartían en las afueras de Nuevo Daibazaal, con Keith mordiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso para intentar mitigar el dolor, y Shiro comprando cada cosa fría y suave para que su novio deje de sufrir tanto. No ayudaba tampoco, que Keith era terco por naturaleza, y que había esperado al último momento posible, cuando ya no podía siquiera hablar, para ir a ver a un médico, no importa cuantas veces antes Shiro había insistido en que lo hiciera.

Y no es que Shiro no lo entendiera, por supuesto. Después de una guerra, con todos postergando heridas y dolores más profundos en alma y cuerpo en pos de seguir adelante y salir victoriosos, que tan malo podía ser un pequeño dolor dental? Sin embargo- y esto Shiro solo podía saberlo de segunda mano, y por haber hablado con Krolia cuando estaba desesperado por encontrar algo que ayudara a Keith- parece que el hecho de tener más de un par de colmillos haciéndose un lugar permanente en la mandíbula, era demasiado peor que una espada cortando piel.

Era lento, molesto, invasivo. Y constante. Y para empeorar las cosas, las medicinas tradicionales Galra no tenían en Keith- o casi ningún mestizo- el mismo efecto que en los niños puro de la raza. Eso había abierto toda otra línea de problemas para Keith, trayendo al presente angustias sobre su sangre que había pensado olvidadas.

Entonces ahí está Shiro, comprando cuánto helado pueda conseguir, para llevarle a su bello novio Galra, que a los veinte años estaba cortando sus últimos dientes.

“Keith, llegué!” Shiro llama cuando llega a su casa, dejando zapatos y bolso en la entrada, y haciendo una parada en la pequeña cocina para guardar los helados en la heladera, menos uno que coloca en un plato. Arma una bandeja con el mismo, un vaso de agua fría- conociendo a Keith, seguro pasó toda la tarde sin levantarse de la cama para buscar- y una fruta que sabe a banana pero parece un durazno, cortada en trocitos en un bowl.

“Heraro!” Keith exclama apenas Shiro cruza la puerta del cuarto, y automáticamente su cara se vuelve una mueca de frustración al no poder enunciar correctamente. Shiro trata de no sonreír para evitar molestarlo, pero no puede evitar encontrarlo tierno. Keith sabe al instante lo que está pasando por su mente, por supuesto, y es sólo a sus rápidos reflejos que Shiro logra esquivar la almohada que vuela hacia él.

“Perdón, perdón,” Shiro ofrece la comida rápidamente, antes de que Keith intente otro tiro con mejor suerte, y Shiro tenga que limpiar las cosas del piso. Deja la bandeja en la mesa de luz al lado de Keith, y le da un beso en la frente. Keith hace un sonido de queja ante eso, pero Shiro no va a ceder. Ya aprendieron de la mala manera que Keith todavía no tiene control sobre sus nuevas piezas dentales.

En los últimos días desde que el segundo juegos de colmillos salió, Keith logró romper cucharas, tenedores, y demás. Y no es que a Shiro le moleste tener uno o dos cortes en sus labios, sino que Keith se ha mordido a sí mismo- labios y lengua- y que eso solo empeora su estado de ánimo. Sin mencionar la culpa sobre haber lastimado a Shiro, no importa cuantas veces este diga que no es un problema.

“Mejor?” Shiro pregunta luego de que Keith devora la fruta, toma el vaso de agua de un sorbo, y muerde el helado como si no tuviera ni una terminación nerviosa en la boca. Shiro tiene escalofríos y dolor de cabeza solo de verlo dejar los dientes clavados en el frío postre.

“Mhm,” Keith asiente, y su expresión ya se nota mucho más relajada. “¿Qué sabor es?” Pregunta tras la tercera o cuarta mordida.

“Ehm… Galaxia, algo?” Sinceramente Shiro había intentado entender los sabores de los helados Galra durante los primeros días de este nuevo desarrollo, pero la mitad tenían ingredientes que no conocía, y la otra mitad ni siquiera estaban traducidos. Por suerte, a Keith no parecía molestarle, probablemente muy dolorido para poder disfrutar del sabor correctamente.

“‘ta rico.” Su novio contesta con la boca llena, y Shiro no puede evitar la sonrisa. Es realmente la persona más bella que jamás haya visto. Keith se vuelve hacia su comida una vez más, y Shiro disfruta del cómodo silencio que los envuelve, y de verlo relajado por unos momentos. Es tan raro en Keith dejarse ver vulnerable, dejar que lo cuiden, que incluso Shiro, en los años desde que lo conoce, solo puede contar las veces con las manos.

“Buen día?” Keith pregunta, una vez terminado el helado. Shiro le alcanza una servilleta para que se limpie las manos, ya que hacía varios días que se habían quedado sin cucharas, y Shiro seguía olvidándose de comprar nuevas.

“Interesante,” responde, acercándose cuando Keith se acomoda para que puedan sentarse frente a frente en medio de la cama. “Uno de los cadetes rompió la marca de Thace. Le hicieron un pequeño festejo, después de que lo asustaron por atreverse a semejante acto.” Keith sonríe ante la anécdota, y pareciera que al menos por ahora, los calmantes están funcionando.

Shiro le cuenta todo sobre las clases del día, las propias y las que está impartiendo momentáneamente en reemplazo de Keith. Le habla de la gente que vió, los chicos a los que Keith le tiene especial afecto, del pequeño espectáculo que encontró en el parque camino a la casa, donde un grupo de jóvenes celebraban alguna fecha importante por medio de la danza. Shiro había frenado un momento para ver los movimientos, tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los de los guerreros de Marmora.

“Mirá,” Keith le dice pasado un rato de que Shiro se quedara sin cosas de las que hablar. Keith lleva sus dedos índices a la boca, y levanta su labio superior para descubrir una blanca línea de dientes, y los seis nuevos colmillos que se abrieron lugar en su boca. Shiro se queda sin aliento admirandolo, y pronto se da cuenta del calor creciendo en sus mejillas. “Shiro?” Keith pregunta, curioso.

“Me, um- Wow, Keith. Duele?” Termina preguntando como un tonto, pero demasiado atraido por la idea de Keith con colmillos para hacer nada más. Y no es que no lo hubiera pensado ya, lo había pensado demasiado, y ya hacía dos semanas que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero verlo efectivamente… Shiro estaba en problemas.

“No tanto,” Keith responde, sus ojos fijos en Shiro, como si de pronto pudiera leer sus pensamientos. “Tengo más,” agrega, mostrando los de abajo también, y luego regalandole una sonrisa que muestra la nueva dentadura en toda su gloria. El cerebro de Shiro queda en blanco, y decide que ese es un buen momento para ir a preparar la cena, o darse una ducha fría. O ambas. En cualquier orden.

Se levanta de la cama tropezando con sus propios pies, agarra la bandeja para llevarla de vuelta a la cocina, y sale del cuarto tartamudeando algo que cree es una oración medianamente coherente.

“Entonces,” grita Keith desde la habitación cuando Shiro está llegando a la cocina, “te gustan?” El ruido del plato cayendo de las manos de Shiro a la pileta es mucho más fuerte de lo que debiera, y es seguido por la risa de Keith a la distancia. “Ya me parecía!” Se burla su novio, todavía entre risas.

Al menos eso significa que se siente mejor, Shiro piensa, juntando los pedazos del plato para tirarlos a la basura.

Y si se siente mejor, entonces tal vez ya pueda usar los colmillos con cuidado, aporta su mente. Y Shiro deja caer el bowl de cerámica al piso.

Van a necesitar todo un nuevo juego de cocina después de esto.

**** [ENG]

*Bring me painkillers?* Shiro is in the middle of a piloting class when Keith’s message arrives. It’s not the first one he got that day, and he has a feeling it won’t be the last, the messages kept piling up one after the other as his boyfriend discovered more things he needs. Or wants.

He answers a quick *okay* and turns back to supervise the cadets and their flight sims. There’s only ten more class minutes, but Shiro would like to be home already, beside Keith in what is one of his worst moments since the two met.

As soon as the class is over, and Shiro picks his stuff up ready to leave, there’s two more messages from Keith. *Ice cream* the first one reads, *lots of ice cream, please* the second. Shiro shakes his head with a private smile to the request, but his heart clenches with sympathy towards his boyfriend’s misery.

It’s been two weeks since Keith had started the long and painful process of teething. A little late for Galra standards, but that was believed to be perfectly normal considering Keith was half human, his diet while in foster care, and the stress of a war to top it all.

It had been then, two weeks of awful agony in the little home the two of them shared in the outskirts of New Daibazaal, with Keith biting everything in his wake to try and mitigate the pain, and Shiro buying every cold and soft thing to quell his boyfriend’s suffering. It didn’t help that Keith was stubborn by nature, and that he’d waited to the very last minute, when he couldn’t even talk, to go see a doctor, no matter how many times Shiro had previously insisted for him to do it.

And it was not as if Shiro couldn’t understand him, of course. After a war, with everyone putting wounds and deeper pains- body and soul alike- aside in order to carry on and step out of it victorious, how bad could a little dental pain be? However- and this Shiro could only know secondhand, and because he’d spoken to Krolia in his desperation to help Keith- it seemed that the fact of having fangs making themselves a permanent place in his jaw, was far worse than a sword cutting through skin.

It was slow, annoying, invasive. And constant. And to make things worse, traditional Galra medicine didn’t have the same effect on Keith- or almost any half-breed- as they did in pure Galra children. That had opened a whole other set of problems for Keith, bringing back old heartaches about his lineage that he’d thought forgotten already.

So there Shiro is, buying as much ice cream as he can get, to take to his beautiful Galra boyfriend, that was teething his last dental pieces at age twenty.

“Keith, I’m back!” Shiro calls as he gets home, leaving shoes and bag by the front door, and making a small detour in their little kitchen to put the ice creams away but one that he prepares on a plate. He places it on a tray with a glass of cold water- knowing Keith, he probably spent the whole afternoon without leaving the bed to get some- and a fruit that tastes like banana but looks like peach, that he dices on a bowl.

“I’e ‘re’m!” Keith cries out as soon as Shiro crosses the threshold to the room, and in a second his face contorts into frustration over not being able to properly speak. Shiro tries not to smile and upset him further, but he can’t help but to think it’s cute. Keith knows at once what’s going through his mind, of course, and it’s only thanks to Shiro’s quick reflexes that he manages to duck from the pillow flying towards him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro is quick to offer the food, before Keith attempts another shot with better aim, and he has to clean everything from the floor. He leaves the tray on the bedside table and places a kiss on Keith’s forehead. Keith whines a complaint, but Shiro is not giving in to that. They’ve already learned the bad way that Keith has no control over his new dental pieces.

In the past days since the second set of fangs came through, Keith managed to break spoons, forks, and whatnot. And it’s not that Shiro minds getting a few cuts on his lips, but Keith has bitten himself- lips and tongue- and that only makes his mood grow worse. Not to mention the guilt that comes over hurting Shiro, nevermind how many times he’s said it’s not an issue.

“Better?” Shiro asks after Keith devours the fruit, drinks the water in a single gulp, and bites into the ice cream as if he didn’t have a single nerve ending in his mouth. Shiro gets goosebumps and a headache just from watching him keep his teeth buried in the cold dessert.

“Mhm,” Keith nods, and his expression is much more relaxed already. “What flavor is it?” He asks after the third or fourth bite.

“Um… Galaxy, something?” To be honest, Shiro had tried to understand the flavors of Galra ice cream during the first few days of this new development, but half of them had ingredients he didn’t know, and the other half weren’t even translated. Luckily Keith didn’t seem to mind, probably in too much pain to be able to enjoy the taste properly.

“‘tis yummy.” His boyfriend answers around a mouthful, and Shiro can’t help his smile. It’s honestly the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Keith turns to his food once again, and Shiro enjoys the comfortable silence that wraps around them, and to be able to watch him relax for a moment. It’s so rare for Keith to let himself be vulnerable, let himself be taken care of, that even in the years Shiro has known him, he can count the times with his hands.

“Good day?” Keith asks once he’s over. Shiro hands him a napkin to get his hands clean, since it’d been a few days since they'd run out of spoons, and Shiro kept forgetting to get new ones.

“Interesting,” he answers, scotting over when Keith shuffles for them to be able to sit in front of each other in the middle of the bed. “One of the cadets broke Thace’s record. They threw him a little celebration after they scared him for daring to do such a thing.” Keith smiles over the anecdote, and it seems that at least for now, the painkillers are working.

Shiro tells him all about the day’s classes, his own and the ones he’s taken from Keith for the time being. He speaks of the people he saw, the kids Keith has a special affection for, of the little show he came across in a park on the way home where a group of youngsters were celebrating some important date through dancing. Shiro had stopped for a moment to watch the movements, so different and yet so alike to the ones of the Marmoran warriors.

“Look,” Keith says after Shiro runs out of things to talk about. He hooks his index fingers in his mouth, and pulls over his top lip to show a row of white teeth, and the six new fangs that made their way in his mouth. Shiro is rendered breathless admiring him, and soon he can feel the heat climbing up his cheeks. “Shiro?” Keith asks, curious.

“I, um- wow, Keith. Does it hurt?” He ends up asking like a fool, but far too attracted by the idea of Keith with fangs to do anything else. And it’s not like he hadn’t given thought to it, he had, too much thought over the past two weeks where he knew what was going on. But to actually see it… Shiro was in trouble.

“Not so much,” Keith answers, eyes affixed on Shiro, as if he could suddenly read his mind. “I have more,” he adds, showing the bottom row as well, and gifting him a smile with his new teeths in all their glory. Shiro’s brain goes white, and he decides that as good a moment as any to go fix dinner, or take a cold shower. Or both. In any order.

He gets off the bed tripping over his feet, grabs the tray to bring back to the kitchen, and leaves the room stuttering something he thinks can pass for a somewhat coherent phrase.

“So,” Keith calls from the room as Shiro reaches the kitchen, “do you like them?” The noise of the dish slipping Shiro’s hands into the sink is far louder than it should, and it’s followed by Keith’s laughter in the distance. “I thought so!” His boyfriend teases, still laughing.

At least that means he’s feeling better, Shiro thinks, picking up the pieces to toss them in the trash.

And if he feels better then maybe he can use the fangs carefully now, his mind provides. And Shiro drops the bowl to the floor.

They are going to need a whole new kitchen set after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios me alimentan, largos, cortos, kladgjdklaj, emojis, lo que quieran!
> 
> Vengan a charlar conmigo en [twitter](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory).
> 
> ****
> 
> Comments feed me, long, short, keyboard smashes, emojis, your choice!
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory).


End file.
